Chapter 1
とジュリエット・ペルシア | romanized = Inuzuka Romio to Jurietto Perushia | volume = 1 | jp_release = | en_release = | nextbook = Chapter 2 }}"Inuzuka Romio & Juliet Persia" is the first chapter of the Boarding School Juliet manga series. Summary In the Dahlia Academy Boarding School, the Black Dogs and the White Cats are facing off with a battle to prove which one is the strongest. Romio Inuzuka, the leader of the Black Dogs and Juliet Persia, the leader of the White Cats, are going in with full force. Characters * Romio Inuzuka ( ) * Hasuki Komai ( ) * Chizuru Maru ( ) * Kento Tosa ( ) * Eigo Kohitsuji ( ) * Juliet Persia ( ) * Scott Fold ( ) Plot Dahlia Academy Boarding School is introduced as a prodigious boarding school home to students of two rivaling countries. There are two different dorms, one for the White Cats, and another for the Black Dogs. The students are loyal to their own country and fight the other country. The story begins as the leader of the White Cats is Juliet Persia, and the leader of the Black Doggies is Romio Inuzuka, who challenge each other to fight one on one. Scott attempts to protect Persia (even though she doesn't need it), and Inuzuka punches him in the face. However, Persia helps him by returning the favor to Inuzuka. Just as the fighting is about to get worse, the teachers interrupt the fight and break it up. Scott swears to crush Inuzuka someday as the fighting ends. As the time skips to the Black Doggy House, Inuzuka is sitting in class and swearing at Persia. Hasuki imagines going up to him and asking him if he's feeling alright. Before she does, another student tells her that Inuzuka already left. Inuzuka is outside, punching a wall in frustration. He admits to himself that he is lost. He has had a crush on Persia since elementary school and wants to stop fighting with her, but he doesn't know how to get her to feel the same way. He imagines killing a bear and bringing it to her a bear soup as a "manly" confession... but then he slams his head against a concrete pole declaring that his life was over and that it wasn't going to work. In the gymnasium, Persia is practicing fencing with another White Cat. She knocks the sword out of his hand and is victorious. Scott congratulates her while handing her a towel and tells her she is strong, but she softly says she is not strong enough to change the world yet. Scott is confused, and Persia dismisses his silent question, saying that it was a silly thought. She says she won't let anyone belittle her, but Inuzuka was always doing that, and she tears her towel apart out of anger. Inuzuka is secretly watching, and he is distressed as he hears Persia talking about him. He looks down and tells himself that their situation is hopeless. Just then, a group of high school White Cats drags a group of elementary school Black Doggies with them. Inuzuka hides as he sees them. They take them to the leader of the White Cats and say that they found some scum that needed to be taken care of. Persia asks what happened, and the White Cat says the Black Doggies were vandalizing the door by their dorm. The Black Doggies said they did it to prove that they weren't weak. The White Cat, however, punches the Black Doggy in the face, which enrages Inuzuka, who jumps out of his hiding spot. Persia tells the Black Doggy he was weak because he didn't even fight back against the White Cat, and the student replies by pushing her. Persia smiles a little and says that he did okay, and that fighting back is strength. She then lets him go, and turns to the White Cat, saying that he was pathetic for turning on a couple of kids. Inuzuka is smitten and thinks that he likes her because of her nobility and charm. He clenches his fists and is determined to confess. Just then, he realizes all the White Cats are staring at him, and he recalls that he jumped out of hiding to defend the Black Doggy student. Persia asks him why he is here, and he hurried says that he wasn't there to fight. He attempts to confess at that moment, only to suddenly tell Persia that she was ugly and runs away, pissing her. He runs past Eigo Kohitsuji and Kento Tosa who are sitting on a bench. Eigo says that Persia was going to show up. They say they are going to destroy Persia, but need masks to do so. As Persia runs past them to find Inuzuka, the two go up behind her with paper bags covering their heads and try to hit her, but fail miserably as they can't see anything. They take the bags off their heads, but not until Persia calls them stupid. She takes the two of them down with one kick. Chizuru Maru sneaks up from inside a bush though and sprays a pepper spray into her face. He then uses a pocket knife to cut her uniform in half and gags her. However, Inuzuka jumps over them to rescue her and tackles Persia into a bush. He manages to save her but ends up on top of her. Persia opens her eyes and sees him, with tears in her eyes. Shes runs away crying without letting Inuzuka explain. Inuzuka dies and thinks that it looked like he was trying to assault her. At night, Maru and his friends call Inuzuka to say something to him, but Inuzuka punches them without letting them finish their sentences, saying that they ruined everything. An arrow with a piece of paper is shot into Maru's head, bleeding him. Inuzuka reads the letter that is from Persia, and it says to meet her by the fountain with the two of them alone later. At the fountain, Persia is holding two swords. She says that if he was her attacker, they would have to duel, but if he was her savior, she would ask why he saved her. Persia cries and says if he saved her because of sympathy, she couldn't stand being looked down upon. Inuzuka remembers that the West used something like a feudal system and that Persia probably had to prove herself worthy because as a female, she couldn't inherit nobility. Inuzuka decides to duel for her. When he strikes the first blow, he asks her out on a date, much to Persia's shock. She blushes furiously and tells him not to mess around on their important duel. Inuzuka says that he wasn't fooling around and that he wanted to change the world beside her. Persia throws him into the fountain and says he is absurd, but she agrees to go out with him. However, their relationship must remain a secret. The next day, Inuzuka greets Persia, but she gives him the cold-shoulder. Inuzuka then realizes that they have to keep up their ruse. Persia smiles to herself and walks away. In the background, Scott and Hasuki are fighting each other. Trivia * In this chapter, Romio, Juliet, Hasuki, Scott, Maru, Kento, and Eigo are introduced for the first time. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga